


Not That Mean Anymore

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [150]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah had a very happy life with her mate. She worried about Mr. Padalecki's mate, though, because he always had bruises on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Mean Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted a prequel, another person wanted a future fic, so I combined them!  
> I think i'm going to make this into a trilogy! the first part [Meanest Man Around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4064833) and the second part [Still Pretty Mean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4258959)

Leah was in a happy mateship. Her alpha was sweet and absolutely doted on her. Every kiss, every touch, every time they made love was gentle and spoke of deep affection. Even her mating bite was done as carefully as possible, making sure it didn’t leave too big of a scar or didn’t bleed too much.

Leah’s life was essentially perfect, with a shiny new job and an alpha who was wonderful and didn’t demand she stayed at home, barefoot and pregnant. They had the apple pie life that Leah had dreamed about for her whole life. Her coworkers were really nice to her and very willing to show her around and help her learn the ropes of her new job. They all warned her not to be too loud or too messy or basically too anything that could make Mr. Padalecki mad. People that had been on the receiving end of his wrath shook at the very mention of Mr. Padalecki. He was an alpha, a successful businessman, and according to the office gossip, mated to a particularly attractive omega. The few times Leah had seen Mr. Padalecki, there’d been a coldness in his eyes that couldn’t possibly make a happy mate.

 Leah’s alpha was always so sweet and gentle towards her, it was impossible to even _imagine_ her mate looking at her with the same level of disdain Mr. Padalecki wore on his face all the time. The loud, angry tone he took with his employees would be unthinkable for her mate. She hated to imagine what his mate must go through.

Leah got to see the horror for herself when Mr. Padalecki’s mate showed up at work. He was dragging three, hyperactive kids behind him and struggling to keep a grip on them. He was threatening early bedtimes and no dessert for the kids to settle down. When they realized how many people were watching them, the triplets turned shy and clung to their dad. He guided them into some chairs and handed them all juice boxes, greeting several people.

“Who’s that?” Leah whispered to her neighbor.

“His name is Jensen. He’s Padalecki’s omega,” He responded.

Leah watched him. There were large bruises on his neck made obviously from teeth and bruises peaked out above his waistband, made by large hands. His wrists looked red and chafed, like rope burn. Leah winced. Not only did Mr. Padalecki hit his omega, he tied him up too. She wondered if her mate would be up to housing an omega for a short period of time, just to get him to safety. She looked at the report she’d almost finished and hesitantly got up to go speak to Jensen.

He was wiping chocolate off his daughter’s face when Leah arrived. “They’re cute,” She said.

Jensen beamed at her. “Thank you. They’re triplets. Ella, Eric, and Ben-,” He pointed at his children. “Say hi to Miss…”

“Leah,” She answered.

Padalecki’s children were beautiful, a mix of him and Jensen. “They look like you.”

“They got my eyes and my freckles,” Jensen agreed. “I’m just happy they got Jared’s dimples.” He poked Ben’s cheek and he smiled brightly, juice staining his teeth red. Leah found it hard to believe Mr. Padalecki even smiled, much less had dimples. Jensen didn’t notice her confusion because he was smiling fondly at his children. He bent over to pick up a candy wrapper and his shirt pulled up to reveal a purple handprint. How could Jensen stay with Mr. Padalecki? Maybe he couldn’t escape. Maybe it was a business agreement. Maybe…

“They’re a handful,” Jensen continued. “But definitely worth it. And I get to spend all my days caring for them. I didn’t know what to do with myself on the first day of school. I must have moped and wandered around aimlessly for hours.”

“You don’t have a job?” Leah asked.

“Nah. I did, but then when I had triplets Jared and I decided it might be best to postpone working until they could take care of themselves. But now, I’m going to do it all over again.” Jensen patted his stomach and Leah noticed the small swell.

“You’re pregnant!” She exclaimed.

Jensen chuckled. “I am. The doctor said it’s twins this time. I swear, I’m going to have no time for myself with all of these munchkins running around.”

Padalecki didn’t let his mate have a job; he just kept him at home barefoot and pregnant. Emily couldn’t believe the abuse. “I don’t mean to be rude, but doesn’t it bother you, staying at home?”

Jensen shook his head. “Taking care of my babies is the best job I could possibly have. I honestly don’t think I’d even _want_ to go back to work. I want to be there for these wonderful little monsters at all times of day.”

Leah felt slightly less uneasy, but the bruises were still bright as day. “I really don’t want to offend, but your neck…your hips…wrists…”

Jensen’s hand went to his neck. “Oh, the hickies? Yeah, Jared went a little overboard. But he really likes to make sure everyone knows I’m his.  Honestly, it’s a little hot. I don’t want to over share, but Jared sucking on my neck is a huge turn on. As for the other bruises…” He pushed up his sleeves. “Jared and I like to…experiment in the bedroom. We did bondage last night, and if you’re mated I highly encourage trying that.” He blushed. “That probably sounds so inappropriate. I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Leah said. “I did ask, after all.”

Jensen smiled, soft and kind. “I know that the bruises look like Jared is mean or abusive, and I know what he must act like, but these bruises are really just from sex. Jared forgets how strong he can be but honestly, a little force sometimes is pretty hot. Sometimes you are gentle in the bedroom, sometimes you’re hot and aggressive. Balance, you know?”  
“Yeah,” Leah echoed. “Balance.” She didn’t mention that she and her mate had never done anything aggressive or experimental in the bedroom.

“Jensen.” A low, deep voice said his name.

They both turned and saw Mr. Padalecki standing there. “You must stop bothering me at work. It’s distracting.”

“Oh hush. You love it.” He held up a bag. “I come bearing treats.”

“Okay,” Jared sighed. “I guess you can stay.” There was a twinkle in his eye, though, and a look of deep affection on his face. Padalecki stroked Jensen’s stomach. “How do you feel today?”

“A little nauseous, but mostly good. The kids enjoyed school and I thought you might want to see them.”

Jared hugged his kids and then reached over to kiss Jensen. “Are you wearing what I asked for?”

Jensen turned bright red. “Yes.”

“You’re too good for me.”

“Yes, I am,” Jensen agreed. “But I feel sorry for you, so I decided to be your mate.”

“Smartass.” Jared tucked Jensen close against him. “Would you like to come into my office and talk about your day?”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine how much ‘talking’ that would actually entail,” Jensen teased. Jared winked. Jensen looked back at the kids. They had colorbooks open and were arguing over crayons. “The kids…”

“Come on, everyone in the office loves those three. They’ll take care of them.” Jared pouted. “Please?”

“How do I even put up with you?” Jensen pretended to groan. He smiled at Jared and followed him into the office.

Leah felt confused. This wasn’t what she expected. Jensen teased and joked with Jared like they were equal partners, and there was real love in both of their eyes. None of the cruel domination she expected. Maybe she misjudged Mr. Padalecki.

*

Jared closed the door behind Jensen. “Did you really wear it all day?”

Jensen nodded. “Just like you asked.”

“Let me see.”

Jensen turned around and slid his pants down. He turned around so Jared could see the bright, blue butt plug in his ass. “I wore it the whole fucking day and it was terrible. I had to pick up my kids from school and talk to the other moms with a _butt plug_ in my ass. It was humiliating!”  
“Why? They didn’t know it was in.”

“I was hard, Jared,” Jensen hissed. “I had to wear sweatpants so they wouldn’t see it and that might not even have worked.”

Jared cackled. “Oh, that’s hilarious.”

“For you. You smug bastard, you didn’t have to go around wearing a–,”

Jared grabbed Jensen’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. “You make me so horny, Jensen. You’re so perfect and I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“You say that every day,” Jensen mumbled into the kiss.

“Well I want to make sure that you know it.”

“Can you please take it out now,” Jensen whined. “I really need to come.”

“With pleasure,” Jared purred. He slammed Jensen against the desk, his hands fitting into the bruises on his waist. “You’re so fucking hot, Jensen.” He pulled out the butt plug and replaced it with his cock. He didn’t start slow, just started pounding away at Jensen’s ass. The ring around Jensen’s cock kept him from coming despite the sensation of Jared against his prostate and his burning need to orgasm.

“Please, Jared,” Jensen whined. “Please take it off!”

“Why?” Jared grunted, as he thrust in and out of Jensen. “You wanna come, Jen? You want me to knot your tight ass and then take off the cock ring so you can orgasm?”

“Yes,” Jensen pleaded. “Come on, Jared! Please!”

Jared reached around and unhooked the cock ring. “Yeah, baby, come all over my desk so I remember you.”

Jensen groaned and his cock gave a violent twitch before his orgasm exploded. His come hit Jared’s desk and maybe a few of his documents, too. Jared’s knot was swelling and soon had them tied together. His come pumped into Jensen’s ass and if he wasn’t already knocked up, this definitely would have done it.

Jared’s huge hands cupped Jensen’s baby bump. “I can’t believe we’re going to have two new little ones around the house.”

Jared smiled and tucked his body back against Jared. He was exhausted and sweaty and allowed Jared to pepper kisses all over his face and neck. “Do you remember when we first met?”

Jared chuckled. “You were so not into me.”

“You were a jerk!”  
**

_“Hi sugar.” A shadow appeared above Jensen. “I came here for a cup of coffee but I’d rather leave with you.”_

_Jensen looked up from his book. “If that’s your best pickup line, be glad you’re pretty.”_

_“You’re pretty, too.”_

_“Yeah,” Jensen snorted. “Pretty annoyed I’m not allowed to read my book right now.”_

_“Come on, sweetheart.” The man sat across from him and Jensen groaned internally. “I’m Jared Padalecki. Maybe you’ve heard of me?”_

_Of_ course _Jensen had heard of him. Mysterious, cruel, wildly successful alpha that had omegas throwing themselves at him? Yeah. Jensen had heard of him. “No,” He lied._

_Jared raised an eyebrow. “I know you’re lying, omega. But I’ll let it slide if you go on a date with me.”_

_Jensen didn’t think there was a word to describe how much he didn’t want to. “No, thank you.”_

_Jared’s eyes bugged out of his head. “What do you mean, ‘no, thank you?’ I’m_ Jared Padalecki.”

_“Hi,” Jensen muttered. “I’m not interested.”_

_Jared’s mouth fell open. “But…but…”_

_“I’d like to read my book now, thank you.” Jensen turned his attention back to his book, dismissing the most successful man in the city, possibly the state._

***

Jared chuckled. “I was pretty arrogant.”

Jensen kissed him. “It’s okay. You got better.”

**

_The next day, Jared was back. Jensen wanted to roll his eyes, but Jared stopped in front of him looking embarrassed. “I acted poorly yesterday, and I’m sorry.”_

_Jensen forced a smile. “Thanks, have a nice day.”_

_“Wait!” Jared pulled a bouquet from behind him and presented it eagerly. “I’m very sorry. But I like you. You’re the first one to say no to me, but hopefully you’ll say yes now. Please go on a date with me?”_

_Jensen took the flowers. Without the arrogant bravado, Jared seemed like a puppy. “I’d really love to, Jared.”_

_Jared bounced on his feet. “We’re going to be so good together, I can tell.”_

_“Slow down, buddy. We might not even have a second date,” Jensen warned. Jared beamed at him and Jensen knew, yeah. They were going to have a second date._

_**_

When Leah got home, her mate was already waiting for her. “How was work, honey?”

“Good,” She replied honestly. She fingered the non-descript bag in her purse. After talking to Jensen, she’d made a detour to a store that made her blush. She didn’t regret it, though. “How do you feel about experimenting in bed tonight?”


End file.
